Two of a Kind
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: During his third year at Hogwarts, Remus gets an unexpected visitor at the Shrieking Shack during one full moon.


_Title:_ Two of a Kind

_Author:_ CosmicalMadison

_Summary:_ During his third year at Hogwarts, Remus gets an unexpected visitor at the Shrieking Shack during one full moon.

_Setting:_ Marauder Era

_Rating:_ K

_Genre:_ Friendship

----------

Thirteen year old Remus Lupin stood in the second-floor bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, staring out of the window at the night. It was pitch black, but the moon was not yet up. It wouldn't be long now before his transformation.

Sighing, he turned, walked over to the bed, and plopped down on it, wishing for the millionth time that there was a cure for lycanthropy. Since receiving the bite at the age of four, his parents had tried everything to help him, but had thus far been unsuccessful.

Suddenly there was a nose beyond the closed door, and Remus's head jerked up. What could it possibly be? Not another person – the Whomping Willow Professor Dumbledore had had planted the year before would make sure of that. For a moment he though it might be a rat, but that wasn't likely either. Remus hadn't seen so much as an ant inside the place since he had started coming there during the full moon.

Cautiously, he stood and walked toward the door. He reached it, turned the knob, pulled it open – and stopped dead at what he saw.

There, coming up the stairs as if she owned the place, was a girl. She was a first year by the look of her and had blue eyes, curly red hair, and a Ravenclaw badge attached to her robes.

"Hey!" Remus cried when he had recovered himself. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You have to leave; it's dangerous!"

The first year blinked at him, seeming momentarily as surprised to see him as he was to see her, then smiled. "My name's Carissa Lockheart. You may have met my brother, Gilderoy." She made a face. "The git who's always trying to sell his autograph, saying he'll be famous one day?"

"I've heard of him," Remus answered, feeling immediately at ease talking to her. "My friend James–" Wait a minute! What was he doing talking to this girl? He had to get her out of there! If she was still here in a few minutes she was as good as dead – or as worse of as he was. "Listen," he said forcefully, as he moved forward and started to shunt her down the steps and toward the door, "you have to leave. Now."

As they reached the first floor, Carissa obstinately grabbed onto the railing and rounded on him. "Why?" she asked simply. "Why do I have to go and you can stay, hmm? What makes you so special?" She cocked her head.

"Um, well…" Remus didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell her his secret, but if it was that or her life–

But suddenly it was too late to make the decision. There was a silver glow on the dark horizon, growing stronger every second. Remus knew he had to do something, for any second now it would happen. "Just go!" he begged the girl one last time, hoping she would listen. Then he ran back up the stairs, slamming the door behind him and sliding the deadbolt into place.

He was just in time. Seconds later, the full moon slid into view through the window and the change began. Remus felt pain shoot through him. He cried out as he fell to the ground and felt his body changing. His arms and legs became equal in length, short and muscular. His ears grew as his face lengthened into a snout. Gray fur rose up all over his body. Finally, his cry became a piteous howl as a tail sprouted from his backside.

The physical transformation was over as quickly as it had begun, but the wolf's wicked mind was just starting to catch up. Remus suddenly felt it – the craving for fresh meat, the need to bite, tear, _kill_. And he knew where the girl was.

Without meaning to, half his mind screaming fruitlessly at the rest to stop, he had broken down the door and was charging down the stairs. A minute later he reached the hall where he had left Carissa – and stopped once again.

Where the girl had faced him only moments before now stood a beautiful, dazzlingly white wolf. With a great rush like somebody letting go of an untied balloon, Remus suddenly understood. The wolf _was_ Carissa. There was no other way. _Carissa was a werewolf too!_

Remus just stared at her for what seemed like hours as the murderous urged faded away into the back of his mind. She looked back, her great blue eyes surveying him coolly. Finally, she started speaking, in yips and barks that Remus in his wolf form could understand.

_What were you saying about it being dangerous here?_ she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Remus was speechless for a moment, then managed to reply in his own lupine language, _You're a werewolf!_

The magnificent white animal swished her tail disdainfully. _Off course I am._

Remus bared his teeth at her. _You know, you could have just told me that._

Carissa glared back. _Well, _you_ could have told me. I don't know about you, but I don't go around telling random people I meet about my condition._

_Me neither,_ Remus agreed. The two were silent for a few moments before he asked, _How long?_

She looked at him curiously. _What?_

_How long,_ Remus repeated, _have you been a werewolf?_

_Oh._ The white wolf looked away. _Not long, only a few weeks. I…I'm still getting used to it._ She looked back at him determinedly. _And you?_

Remus counted quickly in his head, then answered, _Almost nine years now._

_Wow!_ Carissa responded. _So I guess you know a thing or two about it._

Remus grinned as much as his muzzle allowed him. _Yeah, I guess you could say that._

_Would you…_ She hesitated, sounding embarrassed, and Remus thought she would have blushed had she been able. _Would you tell me about it? I mean…what it's like to live this way…forever?_ She whimpered the last word softly, obviously upset by the idea.

_Of course_, Remus answered. _To tell you the truth, I've never met a werewolf other than the one who bit me. He obviously didn't stick around to chat, and I'd really like the chance to talk with you too._

The two of them spent the rest of the night deep in conversation, first about werewolves and their lifestyles and habits. When that topic had been fully mulled over, they moved on to other things: friends, family, what they planned to once they graduated, and anything else that came to mind.

Though he was dead tired the next day when he left the Shack, first the first time in his lift Remus wished he would be able to come back tomorrow.

----------

Thanks for reading my story, everyone. Reviews are always great, and this time there's one thing in particular I'd like your opinion on. What do you think of the title? I like it and it fits, but do you think it gives away too much of the story? If you can suggest another, feel free to do so.


End file.
